Switching Over
by remonrime
Summary: When Jack jumps Ralph and takes him to a secluded part of the island, Ralph only prepares to die, but before that happens, Jack intends to do some other unmentionable things. JackXRalph Slash.


**Mmm…I should have posted this a long time ago, like, last year, but I didn't.**

**Please enjoy.**

**JackXRalph**

It was a blistering hot day on the beach.

I sat atop the scorching sand, my feet encased within the tiny grains of rock that draped about the island like a fallen curtain. The trees were swaying along with the humid breeze of the wind, green leaves glistening in the hot sun and reflecting the light like a mirror.

My blond hair ruffled against the clammy breeze, my bare chest exposed to the pounding rays of the sun. I could feel tiny droplets of sweat run down the length of my calf, but I made no qualms to stop them. The sweat didn't bother me now like it used to.

I was alone, secluded on this part of the beach like a lonely animal. The rest of the littluns' were somewhere about the beach with Piggy, milling about the sand like new time explorers and exploding into pretend games of pirate ship battles. As for the bigguns', they were already with Jack.

I sighed and pressed the tip of my chin into my knees, folding my arms over the front of my legs like a temporary shelter to the sun. I continued to sit there and think, pondering over past events and future ones. Were we ever going to get off this God forsaken island? Was there any hope left for us? It seemed that the rest of the children didn't seem to think that far ahead, they still couldn't comprehend (even though we've spent quiet a while on this island) that we might never return to our homes. We could be trapped here on this deserted piece of sand, like an army of ants left to float about the water on a single leaf. Eventually, we would all die, just like the ants. We couldn't live on this island forever.

I continued to think and wonder, growing angry at myself. Even though I was made leader, I still hadn't the courage or the resilience of one.

A twig snapped somewhere around me, it's resounding echo causing me to flinch. I paid no heed to the noise and made no move to lift my head from the dejected position on my knees. I knew that I should have been more cautious and attentive to my surroundings, but of course, that part of me wasn't complying with my normal sense of awareness. I made no effort to move and I wasn't going to try to.

Unfortunately, that was a foul mistake on my part.

A bare chested body slammed into me, knocking my entire being onto the sandy ground beneath me. My exposed face hit the floor of the scorching sand, my skin sizzling along with its heat. I gritted my teeth and howled out in pain, but my attacker didn't back down. Two calloused hands grabbed at my wrist and pinned them to my back. I could feel the muscles in my shoulders tense as I let out a muffled whimper.

"Jack," I hissed with venom, spitting out a few grains of sand. "Get off!" I flailed and writhed my body in hopes that he would fall off, but Jack was far much stronger than I would have thought. Well, he was much stronger than me, that was for sure.

'Damn those pig hunts,' I thought to myself shrewdly. I could feel him on me, his weight adding more and more pressure as I continued to squirm beneath him. His other hand came down and hit the square of my back, causing me to press even further into the sand. I closed my mouth so that no sand would get in again.

The sand was rubbing and scraping against my skin and my flesh was starting to get very, very raw. I quit my squirming and let out an angry growl. As I lay there against the scorching sand, my face turned sideways and my arms pinned against my back, I could feel the bitter sting of tears threatening to well up in both my eye ducts. I swallowed a wad of spit and shut my eyes tightly. I wasn't going to cry in front of Jack.

"Are you done?" He asked softly, leaning down to whisper in my ear. I let out an angry growl before he pulled away and put pressure upon my wrists with his thumbs. I slackened and let my shoulders fall. There was no use in going against him. The days of pig hunting had made him fast, strong, and sturdy. With someone as frail as I unfortunately was, he could do anything.

"Alright, get up then," he commanded. He shifted off of me, still holding my hands at my back, and stood up, bringing me along with him. "Move."

I tried not to turn around and spit a heaping wad of saliva at him, but my frustration was aggravating me by the minute, and what would happen if I were to unleash my anger upon Jack? What would he do? I shivered at the very thought-- he would kill me.

He pushed me along the shore of the beach, pressing my hands into the curve of my back whenever I got too slow for his liking. The skin underneath my feet was used to the scorching sand, but it still felt unbearably hot. I turned my head to the side and scanned the horizon, watching how the waves clashed together like whirlpools of froth and the sky up above sitting clear and unblemished without the burden of wispy clouds. It was days like these that made me think that I was going to remain marooned upon this damn island for all of eternity.

We continued along the shore of the beach, each step a blazing inferno, but I found that I could not complain-- I feared him too much to do so. Who knows what Jack could be scheming, he could be thinking up a vast array of torturous predicaments without my knowledge, or Piggy's for that matter. I jerked my head to the side, scanning the foliage of the jungle in haste. His tribe could be hiding within the island's depths, masking themselves behind thick palm trees or burying themselves under the infinite amount of foliage that happened to surround them all. The island benefited them, no doubt.

The minutes passed and we were still walking along the shore of the beach, well, it was more like trudging actually. The blistering sun above us sweltered my skin and drained me of sweat, making me grow lethargic and dehydrated. My feet practically dragged themselves through the burning sand, each step nearly bringing me to my knees because of the blazing hot pain.

However, I never fell to my knees. Once, I almost did, but Jack used his quick pig hunting reflexes to catch me before I ever felt the sand sting my face. As of now, my hands were still pinned to my back, Jack's grip as strong as ever. I didn't know if it was the sun's heat or what, but my face was flushing from something- it probably had to do with the fact that Jack's thumb was rubbing against the palm of one of my hands. I squirmed.

"Where are you taking me?" I croaked out, my lips chapped and my throat sore. Jack didn't answer me of course, how appropriate. And then, we took a sharp turn.

We were walking away from the shore towards the dense foliage of the island's jungle. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of us leaving the blazing sun to return into the shady canopy of the trees. However, this joy quickly evaporated as danger made itself evident- we were heading into the jungle. I began to bite at my lip, my mind working on overdrive as it began thinking up of all the terrible things that Jack could do. We were heading into the trees, to heavens know where. What if his tribe was hidden behind bushes and dangling off trees, waiting for Jack to give the signal to pounce on me and tear me up limb from limb? Anything could go down in here, absolutely anything.

He steadily pushed me along the jungle floor, stepping over tree roots and leaping over hazardously placed rocks. As I walked, some of the branches from the dangling trees up above scratched against my face, but they didn't cut.

"Over here," Jack commanded, turning me towards the right. In the distance, I could see a faint clearing up ahead. As we got nearer, I could make out a huge boulder sitting off to the side, surrounded by weeping trees and dense foliage. In other words, the clearing looked a bit like…a prison, at least, it seemed that way. If he was taking me in there, then there would be no means of escape; I would be surrounded, unless Jack didn't guard the entrance, but I knew pretty damn well that he was going to do that.

As we stepped into the clearing, he immediately unpinned me. He nodded over to the boulder, gesturing for me to sit, and took his guard by the entrance.

"Sit," he growled. I scowled at him, giving him the best glare that I could possibly muster, and obeyed. I walked over to the boulder and lazily took a seat upon it, the rock's cooled surface chilling my thighs. I appreciated the change in temperature, but I didn't show it.

"We're going to talk," Jack began, his tone low and edgy. He brushed a stray strand of red hair from his face, licking his lips as well. I noticed that there was dry sand clinging to his face, surrounding his eyes. I wondered if that bothered him, what with all that sand there. Didn't it get into his eyes?

"And we're going to set everything straight," he continued, trying to catch my gaze. I could only glare at him, a frown etched onto my lips. I wasn't going to cooperate willingly with him, heck no.

"Set what straight?" I asked venomously, shifting my position on the rock. "There's nothing to set straight."

"Yes, there's plenty," he countered, his voice strangely calm. "You can't just turn a blind eye to everything that's happened, Ralph."

"I haven't turned from anything, you have!" I fired at him, anger boiling at the very pit of my stomach. "You're the one that marooned us, turned the bigguns' against us, went savage! You're the one to blame, Jack, I was made leader, not you."

I watched as one of his eyes began to twitch- he was obviously trying to keep from exploding back into my face.

"It's more better this way," he managed to say calmly, but I could already tell that his resolve was starting to dissolve. "If you join my tribe, then you'll have all the order you want. We could command them properly, make them follow orders."

"What, by killing them, torturing them?" I snapped fiercely. "Because I know that's how you like to work. That's not order, that's savagery."

"We'd have all the food you could possibly want though, you won't starve!" Jack shouted, his eyes flashing oddly. "Don't be stupid, we all know that you and your 'tribe' are running low on food, you guys can't hunt like we can."

"I don't care, we can survive off fruits or something," I countered quickly. "We don't need you and your wild tribe to survive. We have the conch, we'll have order, we won't turn into you."

"This is my final offer," Jack hissed, his knuckles turning white. "That or prepare to die. We can't have two competing leaders, it wouldn't work. We won't kill the rest, only you, since you're their 'leader'."

"Mm," I mumbled, biting at my lower lip. This wasn't going good, not at all. Was I prepared to die in hopes of getting rescued, what good would that do? On the other hand, if I happened to join Jack's tribe, I wouldn't have to worry about our already diminishing supply of food. Piggy and the littluns' couldn't survive on fruit forever, it didn't provide the sustenance that pig meat did.

Lost in my thoughts, a shadow suddenly towered over me, and my entire being was engulfed in nothing but darkening shade. I looked up, brushing a few strands of hair away from my face. Jack stood before me, glowering down at me with the best glare he could produce.

I found myself choking on my spit, too afraid to move in fear that he might do something painful to me. Would he chase after me if I ran? Would he then cut my neck and leave me on the ground to bleed until there was nothing left but a bloodless cadaver?

My thoughts were cut short when a cracking slap pounded against my face, sending me reeling to the floor. I hit the jungle floor with a sickening thud, my face landing in a pile of scraggly vines. With an exasperated moan and a teetering wail, I slowly gained my bearings and tried to lift myself back up, my fingernails raking into the dirt beneath me.

The left side of my cheek was stinging and throbbing and undoubtedly turning red. I pressed a hand to my face, wincing as flesh came in contact with flesh.

"Final offer Ralph, the final one," a voice breathed at the nape of my neck. I stiffened and immediately flipped myself around, only to be blocked by the larger form of Jack. He was teetering over me, a ghost of a smile painted on his chapped lips. I inwardly cursed and tried to move away, but he was too fast. A steady hand shot out and yanked at my hair, holding the strands in place so that I couldn't look down. He pulled some more, causing me to wince and tilt my head up. Eyes wide and lips parted, I stared up at him fearfully, finally noticing the extreme savagery that surrounded Jack like a feral aura.

Messy red hair twisting about in the breeze, Jack shifted his weight and planted his feet on either side of me. Slowly and with great ease, he extracted a knife from somewhere behind him, the rock edged point glinting with what little sun light that poured through the trees. He brought the make shift knife up to his face, his green eyes scanning the weapon with eagerness.

"I've always wanted to do this," he whispered softly, with a hint of an edge to his voice. Slowly, he kneeled down, his body hovering over me like the shade that surrounded us. "I won't be able to do it when you're dead, so now is the perfect time."

I stared up at him with confusion wringing about my face, my brow furrowed in uncertainty. I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about, and whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good.

"What, you're going to kill me before you kill me? How does that happen?" I asked ferociously, sending him a biting glare. He stared at me for a second, as if perplexed by my question- I think he was.

"Hm? Oh, no. This knife," he pointed to the sketchy looking knife in his hand. "This knife won't kill you 'till afterwards."

'Afterwards?' I gulped, my mind reeling in turmoil. What did he mean by afterwards? What exactly was he going to do to me?

My musings were rendered silent when something ghosted over my lips, brushing across them so gently that I started to tremble. I then realized that his finger was the one that had brushed across my lips, and was now trailing down my chin. What was he doing to me?

"Jack?" I bit out, confusion drenching my voice.

"Hmph," he huffed, a gentle smirk gliding along his lips. He piqued his head and stared down at me in observance, his eyes slanting wryly. And with a swiftness so profound, he leaned in and softly pressed his lips to mine. For a few seconds, he just hovered there, his lips planting gentle kisses along the corner of my mouth, before he retreated with a satisfied grin.

Could I move? I didn't think I could. Lying here, staring up at a deranged kid who just happened to have kissed me a few seconds ago…what was I supposed to do? Smack him? Boys weren't supposed to be kissing other boys, it messed with the logic of society. You were only supposed to kiss with a girl if you were a guy, it wasn't supposed to be two boys. Didn't Jack know that?

"I think you've mistaken me for someone else," I whispered as if I was in a trance. As soon as the sentence escaped me, I immediately felt like slapping myself. He wouldn't be able to confuse me with any other girls, since there were _**none **_on the entire island, and he couldn't possibly mistake me for another guy.

Instead of registering my statement, Jack leaned in and placed another kiss on my lips, retreating back so casually that I began to wonder how he kept his cool so professionally.

"No, I don't think I'm mistaken."

**Not done yet.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Please review.**


End file.
